More Than Just a Bodyguard
by Addy Moore
Summary: Jasper is no longer posted outside Princess Eleanor's door when she returns from Monaco. She soon realizes that bothers her more than she's willing to admit. But when Rebels breach the castle gates will she have the opportunity to tell him how much he means to her before someone gets hurt? Complete with possibility of reopening in the future so make sure you follow if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This will only be a short story focusing on Princess Eleanor and Jasper. I have no current plans to turn this story into a complex, long story line but... you never know. For now it will be only a few chapters unless I get struck by inspiration. I just had to write this because there is a SEVERE lack of Jaspenor fan fiction. E

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Royals, or any of the character from the show.

 **Chapter One**

 _How did you sleep?_

Eleanor scoffs at the text from Beck. He's married and he made it perfectly clear he wasn't leaving his wife for her. Eleanor knows that but… he feels like home, reminds her of Robert, and of better times.

She shakes her messy, slept in curls and takes a deep cleansing breath. Without another thought she blocks his number and immediately pulls up Jaspers name and types out a text.

 _Where the hell are you!_

She managed to pull one over on Jasper the night of the masquerade ball. What she would have paid to see the look on his face when he realized the girl laying naked in her bed wasn't her. She laughs to herself thinking about it but quickly goes quiet again. He's clearly mad at her. Always the control freak. She rolls her eyes. She thought that this was what they did to each other. Him with his demands and rules and her with her carelessness and resistance. So why is he no longer posted outside her door or answering her messages?

She has tried not to care where he is or why he wont talk to her but she's quickly realizing just how much he has come to mean to her. It scares her.

In a sudden flurry of rage and frustration she hurls her silent phone in the direction of her bed and storms off in the direction of Ophelia's rooms where she hopes to find the head of security and answers.

As Eleanor turns down the hall toward the entrance to their quarters her determined pace falters. Standing at attention outside Ophelia's door is her brothers bodyguard, Marcus and Jasper, at his new station.

"Jasper! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I've been reassigned, your highness." he says cooly.

"Reassigned?" she scoffs "that's not possible" she continues crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

Marcus steals a quick glance at Jasper but he doesn't give anything away. Eleanor catches his gaze and waves him away with a few quick flicks of her wrist.

"Excuse me your highness." Marcus says, eying the pair curiously before disappearing into the apartment.

Once out of sight, Eleanor gives Jaspers chest a hard shove. He barely stumbles but the surprise that briefly crosses his ever stoic features doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"So what? Your mad I fooled you and left for Monaco?"

"No." he says simply, returning his gaze to the wall behind her head, arms folded tightly across his chest.

"So it was the video then." she says, staring at him expectantly. He doesn't answer, and he doesn't move. "It was!" she laughs without humor. "Your mad because of what I pretended to do with that bloody fool."

Jaspers eyes flicker momentarily to her's but quickly return to their empty gaze over her shoulder. "No… why would I be?" His words are cool and controlled but she caught a glimpse of the storm brewing in his eyes. She's come to be able to read Jaspers subtle tells.

They remain silent, her staring at him and him staring at wall behind her. When she cant take the silence anymore she sighs dramatically, throwing her hands up in a wild, frustrated gesture.

"Well just so you know… I faked the video." she says rolling her eyes. "I only kissed that idiot and it was pretty gross. He just kinda laid there like a dead cow. Poor sap was probably in shock I mean… look at me." She said gesturing to her scantily clad form.

"And why would any of that matter to me?… you highness."

Eleanor sighs gently in defeat, all sarcasm and fight falling out of her along with her breath. She takes a slow, cautious step toward him. "Jasper." She whispers "It does matter and we both know why." He still refuses to look at her. "For what it's worth.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did it." He glances at her surprised at her apology. Never would he have imagined that he would hear an apology coming from her, especially directed at him.

He meant to quickly look away but the honest, vulnerability he finds in her eyes transfixes him. Unconsciously he takes a step toward her, hands unfolding from across his chest.

Before he can close the few feet between them, a frantic voice comes over on his ear piece. "Rebels have breached the gate. All staff report to your designated safe rooms. Get all members of the Royal Family to the royal safe room immediately. This is a red alert. I repeat, get all members of the Royal Family to their safe room."

One minute Eleanor thought Jasper might finally kiss her, admit to her that he needs her as much as she needs him and the next, his head is bent listening to someone on his earpiece.

His eyes are wide with shock or fear; maybe both. Before Eleanor can ask what's wrong, Marcus appears at the door eyes mirroring Jaspers. "I've got these two.

Go." he says before quickly disappearing again.

"What's going o-ow!" Eleanor exclaims as Jasper roughly grabs her by her upper arm and hauls her down the hall at an impossibly fast pace. She stumbles behind him, trying to keep up with his long purposeful strides. "Jasper what's going on?" He refuses to answer her.

They are halfway to the safe room and he still hasn't given her any clue as to where they are going or what is going on but she can tell its got him spooked. His fear causes her own to slowly creep up as well. Fed up with his silence she yanks her arm from his grasp causing them both to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Jasper!"

He turns on her and the alarm on his usually stoic features makes her heart leap into her throat. Before either of them can say another word, rushed footsteps echo and come to a stop behind her. Turning she spots a man with a rifle held outstretched in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thank you to everyone that left a review. I love hearing what people think. Also, thank you to all of you that are now following this story. I'm so glad that people seem to really be enjoying this story.

A reminder that this is only intended to be a short story. I'll probably only be posting one more chapter unless I decide to turn it into a full story.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Royals, or any of the character from the show.

 **Previously:**

They are halfway to the safe room and he still hasn't given her any clue as to where they are going or what is going on but she can tell its got him spooked. His fear causes her own to slowly creep up as well. Fed up with his silence she yanks her arm from his grasp causing them both to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Jasper!"

He turns on her and the alarm on his usually stoic features makes her heart leap into her throat. Before either of them can say another word, rushed footsteps echo and come to a stop behind her. Turning she spots a man with a rifle held outstretched in her direction.

 **Chapter Two**

She means to move but Jasper is quicker. He lunges at her and yanks her backwards, catching her off guard. She's sent tumbling onto the ground behind him as the gun shot rings out, shattering a vase down the hall.

Jasper is quick to recover his footing, wrestling the gun from the Rebel's hands. The weapon sent skidding down the marble floor toward Eleanor. She stares intently at it, unable or unwilling to watch the struggle. Jasper lands a few successful blows to the Rebel's face and abdomen before wrapping him in a choke hold that soon renders him unconscious.

Letting the rebel fall carelessly to the floor, Jasper doubles over. He's clutching his side as he lets out a low grunt of poorly hidden pain. His breath comes in short and heavy breaths but he only allows himself a moment to recover. He stalks toward Eleanor still splayed out on the floor in shock. Pain clearly etched on his features, he hauls her up off the floor by her arm. Wordlessly he pulls her further down the hall and into a nearby room where he immediately begins feeling along the walls for the hidden door he knows is there somewhere.

As he searches with one hand, Eleanor eyes his other, still clutching his abdomen. Blood starting to seep into his crisp white shirt beyond the span of his palm. She gasps at the realization that the bullet must have hit him before the vase.

"Ja-" He quickly silences her with a hand to her mouth and eyes wide with urgency. He shakes his head at her hoping she'll take the hint and stay silent. He's in no condition for another confrontation with a rebel.

With a soft click that seems to echo in the silence, the secret door finally opens. With a firm hand to the small of her back Jasper ushers Eleanor through the doorway. Quickly he guides her down the narrow stairwell and through a maze of equally tight passage ways until the reach the safe room door. It's not the one she was meant to be in, its much smaller and lacks the luxury of the Royal safe room, but under the circumstances; it'll do.

Only once the door is safely sealed does Jasper utter a word. As the metal clank of the electronic locks engaging rings out, he lifts his wrist to his mouth to report their situation. searching for the medical kit at the same time.

"Princess Eleanor is safe and secure." he starts as he begins to look for the medical kit. "We could not make it to the designated safe room due to rebel gunfire. We are currently alone in the east safe room number 0012. The princess is unharmed. I have sustained a flesh wound due to previously mention gunfire."

"Acknowledged. Do you require immediate medical attention?"

Jasper lifts his hand to examine his wound through the tattered, blood soaked section of his shirt and winces. "Negative"

"Acknowledged. Stand by for updates."

Jasper drops his hand and begins pulling items from the medical kit and lays them out on the floor. After packing the rest of the kit away he turns looking for the princess, who has remained uncharacteristically silent. He finds her sitting against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest as silent tears fall from her dark smudged eyes. She's been quietly watching him, admiring his calm.

Abandoning the supplies he crosses the small room and removes his jacket and drapes it around her shaking shoulders.

"Your shaking." He whispers, crouching in front of her and grimacing in pain.

"Your hurt." she chokes out.

"It's not that bad." he lies.

"You were shot Jasper" her voice growing a hair stronger. "It should have been me"

"No!" he shouts causing her to flinch. "No." he says again quieter as he rubs his hands up and down her arms, wishing she would stop shaking. "It should and never will be you."

"J-Jasper… I-"

"Shhh" he tells her before finally connecting his lips to hers like they've both been aching to do again since the masquerade. He kisses her gently. Sweet and tender Jasper rarely makes an appearance and never sticks around for long but it never ceases to make her melt.

A sudden, urgent knock on the safe room door causes the pair to break apart.

"Jasper it's Marcus. I have Prince Liam and Ophelia. Open the door." Jasper can hear that Marcus is slightly winded and worries they had a similar experience in the halls of the castle. He immediately stands to let them in.

"Jasper what are you-" Eleanor starts, scrambling to her feet as Jasper open the door. When her brother steps through with his girlfriend she rushes to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey it's okay. Everyone is alright Len." Liam says rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back, still draped in Jasper jacket. Marcus is quick to shut the door behind them before reporting Liam and Ophelia's safety and location.

"Oh my god! Jasper what happened?" Ophelia gasps, spotting his now thoroughly blood soaked dressed shirt.

"We ran into a rebel in the corridor" Alarm bursts into Liam's eyes. He holds his sister at arms length to look her over.

"I'm fine Liam. Jasper took my bullet." she says choking slightly on the last few words.

"That must be who we saw in hall on the way here. Did you kill him?" Ophelia asks, torn between being impressed and frightened.

"Maybe. I didn't stop to check."

"Neither did we. You should let me take a look at that." Marcus says motioning to the spot on Jaspers side that he's again clutching. Without another word the two bodyguards walk to the supplies Jasper has already laid out. Carefully, Jasper unbuttons his ruined shirt and lets it fall to the floor.

Eleanor gasps at the sight of his torn flesh, causing Liam to pull his sister closer and finally notice that she's wearing her bodyguards jacket.

"I'm going to have to stitch it. We've got no anesthetic or numbing agent. Are you going to be able to do this?"

"I don't have much choice." Jasper responds, tersely.

"Lie down." Jasper does as he's told and takes a few steading breaths to prepare himself. "Liam. I'm going to need you to hold him down to keep him steady for me."

Liam nods and deposits his shaking sister into his girlfriends waiting embrace. The girls hold each other as the boys make ready to clean Jaspers wound with the alcohol from the medical kit.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch." Marcus warns before pouring the liquid over the open wound. the guttural roar of pain that comes from Jasper causes the girls to jump.

Almost immediately, Eleanor rips herself away from Ophelia and rushes toward them, skidding to her knees at Jasper's side. On her knees beside him, she grabs the hand closest to her and squeezes it with both of hers. At the feel of her delicate hands firmly clasped around his, his eyes snap open to meet her's, both sets glistening with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Thank you to everyone that left a review. I love hearing what people think. Also, thank you to all of you that are now following this story. I'm so glad that people seem to really be enjoying this story.

This will be the last chapter unless I decide to turn it into a full story. But, for now, this will be it. Thank you again for reading and please leave a review.

Enjoy

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Royals, or any of the character from the show.

 **Previously:**

Liam nods and deposits his shaking sister into his girlfriends waiting embrace. The girls hold each other as the boys make ready to clean Jaspers wound with the alcohol from the medical kit.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch." Marcus warns before pouring the liquid over the open wound. the guttural roar of pain that comes from Jasper causes the girls to jump.

Almost immediately, Eleanor rips herself away from Ophelia and rushes toward them, skidding to her knees at Jasper's side. On her knees beside him, she grabs the hand closest to her and squeezes it with both of hers. At the feel of her delicate hands firmly clasped around his, his eyes snap open to meet her's, both sets glistening with tears.

 **Chapter 3**

Eleanor doesn't leave his side or take her eyes off his face, contorting in pain. Jasper's gut wrenching bellows of pain continue as Marcus expertly stitches up his wound. Eleanor strokes Jasper's forehead soothingly with one hand while the other remains in his painfully tight grip.

Marcus, Liam occasionally eye the Princess and her bodyguard suspiciously. Suspecting there might be something else going on between the princess and her bodyguard. Ophelia has already suspected that the princess has come to care for Jasper, though she knows Eleanor has been reluctant to admit it.

Eventually Jasper falls silence and his grip on Eleanor's hand goes slack.

"J-Jasper!" Eleanor screams in panic but Marcus stops her with a firm hand to her arm.

"It's for the best Princess." he says before quickly finishing his stitching while Jasper remains unconscious. She scoops his hand back up in both of her's, squeezing tight, willing him to squeeze back.

Once Jasper's wound has been adequately closed and the bleeding has stopped, Marcus and Liam move him to one of the cots on the far side of the room.

"He'll be completely fine Princess. I've had extensive emergency medical training and I assure you he'll recover in a matter of weeks." Eleanor takes a deep shaky breath in relief. "You three should get some sleep. I'll wake you with any updates."

Liam nods before leading Ophelia to another cot. They climb onto the cot together, holding each other close under the scratchy gray blanket. Eleanor remains frozen in the center of the room, staring at her unconscious bodyguard on the other side of the room. _He took a bullet for me_

 _"_ Len? Are you alright?" Liam asks, concerned by his uncharacteristically quiet sister.

She continues to stare at Jasper, wanting nothing more than to climb into the bed next to him. She wants to make sure he's breathing, that his heart is still beating. _Oh god, I can't lose him,_ she thinks. her breath catches in her throat at the realization. "No. I'm not okay." she says before walking toward her bodyguard's bed, grabbing a blanket on the way. She kicks off her shoes at the side of the cot and climbs in next to Jasper, covering the two of them with the horrid blanket. She carefully lays her hand on his bare chest and tucks her face into his neck, letting her lips brush gently over his skin. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Eleanor no longer cares if the three other people in the room see. She doesn't care if they don't think it's right because all she can think about are his screams of pain and the pleading look in his eyes as she knelt beside him. She want him to wake to the feel of her body pressed up against his. That's all that matters.

Liam's brow furrows as he watches his sister wrap herself around her bodyguard, As if she's done so a thousand times. Turning, he catches Ophelia's knowing smile. Her smile widens as she shrugs at him. Instantly he realizes that something has been going on between his sister and her bodyguard for a while. He's a little hurt that she confided in Ophelia and not him, her own twin. Regardless, he finds that he's happy and a little excited at the prospect of Eleanor finding someone that makes her happy, someone she might actually care for. He can't help but worry about their mother's reaction, knowing from experience how she feels about her royal children dating "the help".

Jasper stirs gently as he comes to, noticing first the pain radiating from his side, and then the warm body wrapped around his.

His eyes flutter open and gaze down at the messy mane of dark brown curls, splayed out over his shoulder and chest. A small content smile emerges on his face, the pain in his side momentarily forgotten. He takes a deep relieved breath, wrapping his arms tightly around _His Princess. Thank god I was with her._ He can't even imagine what would have happened to her if he wasn't. He shutters at the thought.

Eleanor stirs at the movement beneath her, wrapping herself tighter around him. His moan of discomfort startles her awake with a gasp. She lifts herself up to look at him.

"Shh it's alright." he whispers, brushing some of her wild locks from her wide, worried eyes. "I'm alright" he says with a small smile before nodding to their sleeping comrades. "What about them, Princess?" He calls her princess with that smug grin she loves to hate on his face and she can't help the small smile that creeps onto her own lips.

"Fuck em" she says, making him chuckle. " I don't give a shit what any of them think. You took a bullet for me today." she says but he kisses before she can say anything else.

"I did." he says against her lips, breaking the kiss far too quickly, his smirk firmly in place. She pulls away to get a better look at him and rolls her eyes at his smirking lips.

"Well, I guess I no longer have to be concerned about your ability to protect my body do I Jasper?"

He laughs before running his thumb across her now smirking lips. "No you don't. Your mine princess, and I protect what's mine." She smiles fully at him and their familiar game. But everything is different this time and they both know it. She presses her lips urgently to his and his hand laces through her hair to keep her there. Neither of them care if anyone wakes to see them and neither of them break the kiss until they grow tired a, falling back onto the cot in each others arms and back in to a rare, content, sleep.


End file.
